


El norte recuerda

by Remcifer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remcifer/pseuds/Remcifer
Summary: "—No soy Lyanna Stark.Se encuentra diciendo y Aegon se detiene. La distancia que les separa no parece ser nada, bien podría tenerlo justo respirándole en la cara, con su calor abrumándola tanto como sus ojos de dragón.—Ni yo soy Rhaegar mi señora, ni yo soy Rhaegar."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen(Mencionada), Sansa Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen
Kudos: 12





	1. La batalla de los bastardos

**Author's Note:**

> Inicia con la Batalla de los Bastardos, (una variación debido a mi intento fallido de aprender a relatar un enfrentamiento).   
> Contenido sexual explícito a partir del segundo capítulo, con un muy ligero amor de Sansa por atar y dominar al Joven Dragón, quien está muy dispuesto a obedecer. 
> 
> Contiene menciones de violación y abuso pasado por parte de Ramsay Bolton y el Jonerys es una pareja secundaria, de fondo y sólo mencionada.

Es una mañana despejada y fría, los cielos se ven tan azules que casi parecen violetas, y el campo donde van a pelear está cubierto con una fina capa de nieve recién caída la noche anterior, como si los dioses quisieran mostrar un blanco inmaculado donde se celebrará otra matanza. No están satisfechos con la sangre derramada, piensa Jon mientras avanza entre los hombres que le han de seguir en su camino a los siete infiernos. Esos rostros que mira, algunos asustados, otros más tan resignados como él, sabiendo que se enfrentan a la muerte en dos flancos.  
Ramsay o el Rey de la Noche.  
El invierno se acerca. El invierno siempre ha estado allí, soplando sus vientos gélidos en las altas torres de los castillos, acariciando las copas de los árboles y haciendo danzar las hojas mientras caen de sus huesudas ramas. El invierno llegó a ellos con lobos huargos y una madre muerta, quizás incluso estuvo allí en el momento que Rhaegar Targaryen raptó a Lyanna.  
Se impregna en sus huesos y les llama, les llama en susurros al sepulcro, donde el olvido es confortable.  
Todos los hombres mueren, este día es el día en que lo hará él.   
Por Sansa, por Robb, por Arya, Bran y Rickon, por su padre y la madre que no conoció, por todos aquellos que murieron protegiendo a su casa.   
No más Bolton, no más Stark.   
Ya ni siquiera siente miedo, ha estado en el lado de la muerte, en esa pequeña eternidad misericordiosa, la más densa oscuridad y al mismo tiempo el más insoportable dolor del fuego.   
Los arqueros se preparan, los cuernos suenan. Siente el aliento escapar de sus labios y volverse una pequeña nube que se eleva ante sus ojos, no tiene un discurso para darles, no hay palabras que puedan justificar lo que les está pidiendo. Más muerte, no quiere más sangre en sus manos.   
Jon está cansado.   
Jon quiere poner su cabeza a descansar y sólo dormir, para soñar con los días fríos cabalgando por los bosques al lado de su familia, siendo lobos, quiere volver a combatir con Robb, quiere reírse de Theon cuando haga algunos comentarios especialmente divertidos o mirar mientras Bran escala. Lo que daría incluso por volver a ver la sonrisa de Sansa, inocente y soñadora, quizás un poco despectiva, o las bromas de Arya mientras corría por el patio de armas fingiendo que era Visenya Targaryen montando su poderoso dragón. ¿Siquiera recuerda el nombre de la gran bestia? Ella lo sabría, ella siempre lo sabía.   
Sólo quiere volver a esa mañana cuando se despidieron sin saber que el desconocido aguardaba encontrarlos. Cierra sus ojos sólo un instante, para recordar la cara de Robb, sus rizos rubios, de un castaño casi pelirrojo, la curva de su sonrisa y los brillantes ojos azules.   
Es el eco de su corazón lo único que escucha al iniciar la batalla. Los cascos de los caballos, gritos de los hombres que le acompañan, sin saber que corren a los brazos de su propia sepultura.   
Todo es ruido sordo. Un eco distante. Una repugnante canción de cuna antes de echarse a dormir.   
Su pulso está acelerado pero blande la espada fuertemente contra uno y otro, los cuerpos caen como la lluvia, se apilan y vuelven el fango aún más resbaloso. La sangre le golpea el rostro al igual que el lodo y unas pocas maldiciones.   
Los caballos corren alrededor sin jinetes, los jinetes corren tras ellos. Es una tormenta de espadas que eleva su canto más allá de los cielos, para satisfacción de esos dioses crueles y falsos que hoy regarán la tierra con la sangre de más inocentes, glotones e insatisfechos como al parecer se sienten con las masacres que ya se han creado.   
El mundo gira demasiado rápido y Jon apenas tiene tiempo de ubicar una forma cuando varias más caen sobre él.   
Corta, gruñe y sigue cortando, reparte muerte a diestra y siniestra en una ridícula representación del Desconocido, no recuerda la mitad de los rostros que caen por su espada. Son padres, hermanos e hijos, podrían ser los seres queridos de alguien que no volverá a verlos, de la misma manera en que Jon no verá a los suyos ni siquiera cuando muera.  
Corta a través. Las flechas caen similares a la nieve blanca pero con un propósito más morboso, produciendo un dulce silbido antes de cegar vidas. No importa el bando, a Ramsay no le importa masacrar a sus propios hombres mientras haya alguien a quien matar, y tiene ganas de estamparle el puño en su fea cara.  
Los Bolton traicionaron a Robb.   
Escucha a fantasma triturar los huesos, alaridos que escapan de sus víctimas como el último aliento. Gorgoteo espeso de sangre en la que se ahogan mientras caen, ojos vidriosos, ojos ciegos, mirando el cielo aun hermoso y distante sobre ellos.  
La espada comienza a pesarle, su hombro duele a cada movimiento y ni siquiera sabe cómo es que las flechas parecen caer alrededor casi como si lo evitaran a él adrede.  
¿Qué pasa? Quiere gritar a los dioses falsos que le han devuelto sólo para ese momento. ¿No querían que muriera? ¿No hicieron a mis propios hombres apuñalarme y ahora desean salvarme?   
Los cuerpos van apilándose, allí ni siquiera se distingue si son salvajes, Stark o Bolton, forman una macabra alfombra que se esparce hasta donde llega la vista y seguramente al anochecer también estará cubierta de un manto blanco, como si la madre se apiadara de todos sus hijos y les cubriera para ir a dormir.  
Un hombre está a su lado, es alto y joven, un muchacho apenas mayor que él y al siguiente tiene una flecha que sobresale de su ojo como un apéndice inacabado. Jon resbala, su tobillo se atora con algo, la montura de un caballo que yace abierto en canal al igual que su jinete. Apenas puede moverse. No suelta la espada pero los cuerpos se apilan sobre él, siente que podría ahogarse, siente que va a morir allí asfixiado, una sepultura en vida.   
No por favor, suplica, no así.   
No, luchando de pie en el campo de batalla junto a los hombres que han jurado lealtad a él, no viejo en su cama, no quiere morir viejo en su cama recordando a todas aquellas personas a quienes sobrevivió, hermanos que no volverá a ver. El campo de batalla está bien, sólo permítanle morir de pie, con la espada, no ahogado por los muertos, ahogado por todos aquellos que directa o indirectamente él llevó hasta el Desconocido, no ahogado en el peso de los que no salvó.   
Y de repente llega la calma, más o menos.  
Escucha los gritos histéricos de algunos hombres, las maldiciones de otros, el viento sopla frío y fuerte incluso bajo la pila de cadáveres que empuja, patea y araña para volver a la superficie.  
Nada a través de aquellos miembros flácidos, la sangre y el lodo, para renacer con una bocanada profunda del aire que le sabe a cenizas, que huele a sangre e invierno.  
Entonces sus ojos miran por vez primera el amanecer, y allí, donde el sol resplandece a través de la niebla, se levanta un fantasma, un espectro infernal arrancado de su tumba de cenizas, quizás atraído por la muerte, quizás alimentado por todos esos sacrificios que han ido regando por la tierra gélida.  
Aegon el Conquistador se eleva apenas unas cuantas varas encima de su montaña de muerte y es tan glorioso como un sueño. Monta un inmenso dragón que ruge hasta hacer temblar la tierra, los árboles y los pocos hombres que se reúnen alrededor. Davos le sostiene el brazo, parece más para ayudarse a sí mismo que para ayudar a Jon.   
—Que los siete nos amparen.  
—No…— Dice Jon, Fantasma yace a su lado con el pelaje cubierto de sangre. —Es el Desconocido.   
La luz del sol se refleja en su armadura, y es roja como la sangre derramada, tiene rubíes incrustados como seguramente hubo en el pecho de Rhaegar Targaryen antes de que Robert Baratheon los arrancara con un golpe certero de su maza llevándose también su último aliento.   
El dragón es verde, no negro, y no es Aegon Targaryen, el Conquistador, aunque los rizos hechos en oro y plata forman un halo sobrenatural alrededor de su bonito rostro esculpido.   
El muchacho probablemente tiene la misma edad que él, levanta una mano enguantada y señala a su espalda. Le toma un momento reaccionar, girándose despacio para encontrar allí las banderas de Arryn y a su hermana Sansa junto a otro ejército y los pocos hombres que le sobreviven al suyo.  
Ramsay huye, como un vil gusano cobarde, dejando atrás a sus tropas, toma a los tres que le restan para resguardarse en el castillo y Jon ni siquiera lo piensa antes de que sus piernas se muevan. Evita al dragón que ya se eleva enviando ráfagas de viento helado con las alas inmensas. No puede ver al muchacho que le monta pero sabe que le sigue, puede sentir los ojos de la bestia a su espalda y Ser Davos no deja de girar el rostro, nervioso, cuando pasa sobre ellos, adelantándolos.   
Los arqueros arden, pequeñas piezas indistinguibles que corren y gritan antes de caer calcinados por el fuego dragón, algunos tienen suerte y mueren al instante, otros tienen alientos de profunda agonía antes de perecer.  
Se abren paso a través de las enormes puertas, otra vez gracias al dragón que las convierte en nada más que brazas ardientes y ceniza, nadie queda que pueda detenerlos y entran como el mismo fuego a través de los muros. Luego se eleva, regresando a la batalla junto a su misterioso jinete, quizás por los pocos que no han doblado la rodilla ante aquella inmensa criatura.  
Quiere preguntar cómo ha sucedido, cómo es que ahora tienen un dragón y un Targaryen, pero hay una deuda pendiente y aunque no es Lannister, el norte recuerda.   
Aegon Targaryen, el sexto de su nombre, hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen y Elia Martell, es algo así como la mano ejecutora de la reina Daenerys Targaryen que espera en Dragonstone por noticias suyas. Tienen la misma altura pero es poco donde se asemejan, el joven dragón posee unos profundos ojos violetas que parecen negros ante la luz del atardecer, cuando finalmente han terminado de apilar los muertos para quemarlos y recoger a los heridos. Es hermoso y elegante, delgado, con la promesa de encontrarse en pleno crecimiento y por lo tanto a la espera de desarrollarse bien. A Jon le recuerda constantemente al dragón que le acompaña, vigilando desde las altas torres como un gato agazapado.  
Poseen la misma mirada penetrante, midiendo, midiendo siempre a la presa incluso cuando hay media sonrisa en sus labios rosas.   
—Vine a parlamentar y me encontré con una pequeña riña, me disculpo por haberme invitado solo, es que los Bolton rinden lealtad a los Lannister y es una Lannister quien tiene el trono que queremos.  
Y su hermana es la Stark del norte, los únicos que quedan en ese yermo paraje, ese infierno que ha perdido tantísimos de sus hijos. Jon quiere llorar, simplemente quiere echarse como un niño asustado y llorar hasta que alguien venga a consolarlo, pero nadie vendrá, lo sabe porque nunca nadie fue a consolarlo cuando era un pequeño, el joven bastardo de Invernalia. Y los hombres que entonces le miraban despectivos ahora luchan bajo su estandarte, porque es el último, es el último que queda, varón, de los Stark y sus vanas esperanzas.   
— ¿Envío sólo un dragón?  
— ¿Querías más? Como dije, venía a hacer un reconocimiento, las tropas viajan lento y los Lannister están por todas partes. Sólo quería ver primero el norte.   
Quería ver a los Bolton, vino a intentar unirlos a su causa, atemorizarlos con un dragón e intentar tener el norte. Jon no lo dijo, se limpió la cara tan bien como pudo mientras otros hombres se encargaban de Ramsay, si no fuese por Sansa él habría acabado el trabajo allí en mitad del patio de armas, a puñetazo limpio, pero creyó que ella tenía más derecho a la venganza que él.   
—Ese es su esposo ¿no? Perdone si me equivoco, mi información sobre el norte es escasa.   
—Era.   
Susurró Sansa a unos cuantos pasos. Su hermana tenía aun profundas ojeras y estaba pálida, pero miró al príncipe a la cara con la frialdad que llevaba su padre como un escudo. Sin duda la sangre Stark corría espesa por sus venas ahora, ya no era la pequeña niña asustada y romántica, sin duda ya no se impresionaba por un príncipe que era hermoso y tenía un dragón. Ella esperaba a ver si traería desgracia sobre su gente o traería algo distinto al fuego y sangre.   
Aegon dio un cabeceo de asentimiento.  
—Sí, los esposos suelen morir.   
Y había algo extraño en sus ojos violeta, como si comprendiera más allá de lo que Jon y Sansa pretendían hacer con el prisionero, como si justificara sus acciones y hasta pudiera empatizar con ellas. Jon no quiso preguntar ni analizar, estaba tan cansado, tan herido, sólo quería poder echarse sobre las pieles o sobre el sepulcro, con buena leche de amapola para ahogar el dolor, cualquier cosa que borrara esa pesadilla y le hiciera despertar otra vez en Invernalia, la de sus sueños.   
Aegon pareció comprender, su expresión se suavizo e hizo un ademán con su brazo señalando el castillo que ahora les pertenecía. Las banderas Bolton ardían en las afueras y Jon agradeció el fuego de dragón por primera vez, había hecho la tarea de calentar el castillo mucho más sencilla.  
—Bienvenido a casa señor de Invernalia. Me temo que no estaré aquí por la mañana, debo volver también a mi hogar, pero espero que tu hermana y tú reconsideren la oferta de unirse a nuestra causa.  
Jon quiere decirle que sólo hay una guerra que importa, no por los Targaryen, Lannister o Baratheon, no por un estúpido trono de hierro que enloquece a quienes lo desean, una única lucha: la de los vivos contra los muertos. El día contra la noche eterna.  
Y no es una batalla que siquiera puedan ganar. Sin embargo sólo asiente, su cuerpo colapsa, tiene los dedos de la espada entumecidos e hinchados, hay demasiado color violeta en la piel que antes fue pálida.   
Les deja a ellos dos solos y no cree que pueda pasar nada malo.   
Sansa, piensa, no es Lyanna Stark. Los pecados del padre no tienen por qué ser los del hijo, él lo sabe bien, lo ha sabido toda su vida como bastardo. 

\---- 

—Entonces fue su esposo, mi señora.  
El príncipe tiene una voz agradable, es profunda y suave, es la clase de caricia dulce hecha para seducir a las ingenuas doncellas o entonar las más tristes canciones, y por un breve instante piensa en su padre Rhaegar, si acaso este príncipe también canta.  
Sansa ya no recuerda sus cuentos, antes parecían tan importantes y ahora son sólo bonitas historias que no alimentan ejércitos ni ganan batallas.   
Fue ingenua pero ya no lo es. Contempla ahora cómo los perros de su señor esposo lo devoran, el sonido de los huesos arrancados y los gritos es la única melodía que se permite disfrutar, el burbujeo de la sangre que escapa en un último aliento desesperado. Ella voltea entonces para encontrarse al príncipe, el hermoso Targaryen de ojos profundos que le mira también, como si hubiese encontrado algo extraño y no supiese qué hacer exactamente con ello.  
—Nunca fue uno bueno.  
Aegon sonríe, la luz de las antorchas se refleja en sus blancos dientes como si fuesen perlas tras unos labios llenos hechos para besar y ser besados. Es hermoso, es tan hermoso y tan siniestro en la ligera oscuridad de aquella noche. Un dragón que acecha.   
—Mis condolencias a la viuda.  
Dice él cuando Sansa se aparta, de regreso al resguardo de sus habitaciones, al consuelo de los muros, a dormir sabiendo que el monstruo que la había mancillado ahora tenía lo que merecía.   
—Supongo que no lo veré mañana, príncipe Aegon, espero que su viaje sea tranquilo y agradable.   
Ha aprendido de los Lannister a ocultar lo que en verdad siente, a llenar de hielo sus palabras y volver inmutable su rostro. Las lágrimas se han secado ya, su corazón ha cerrado las puertas que inocentemente abrió a un mundo cruel.   
Aegon voltea a ver el despojo del hombre que una vez le hizo daño. Hay algo en sus ojos, Sansa lo sabe, hay una especie de realización extraña, un hambre recién despertada.   
—Ahora lo entiendo. Cuando salí de Dragonstone, Connington y Daenerys me preguntaron por qué tenía que hacer este viaje yo solo, por qué era tan importante el norte… yo quería saber la razón, me lo he preguntado desde que era niño, ¿Por qué mi padre dejaría morir a Elia y sus dos niños? ¿Qué tenía Lyanna Stark que ninguna otra mujer pudo igualarla? Quería conocer el norte.   
—No creo que ningún hombre llegue a conocer el norte.  
Hay fuego en su mirada, hay fuego violeta y ardiente de un dragón que está despierto y la mira a través de esos pozos oscuros. Sansa ya no tiene miedo a nada. Ella es el invierno. E incluso cuando Aegon se inclina hasta que puede sentir el calor que desprende y el sutil olor de las rocas y el mar en él, ni siquiera tiembla.  
—Exactamente.   
Comparten un aliento, una pequeña bocanada de aire tibio que se une blanco e inmaculado a mitad de camino donde sus labios se evitan, y se siente como un beso que no ha sido dado, la promesa de uno, el fantasma. Sus ojos brillan en las sombras como los de un demonio que ha venido desde los siete infiernos, enviado por los Dioses antiguos o algún otro.   
El príncipe no la besa, sólo observa. Observa y quema.   
Luego retrocede unos pasos para ir en dirección a su dragón, la sonrisa se dibuja despacio en sus labios esculpidos y Sansa quiere sentir algo más que repulsión hacía todos los hombres. Quiere creer pero sabe que este príncipe dragón es igual a todos los demás, sólo busca su propio fin.   
—El norte recuerda, espero no se olvide de nosotros, mi señora, lo que Viserion y yo hemos hecho hoy por ustedes.   
Una ayuda importante pero no desinteresada, quiere decirle, sin embargo guarda silencio y deja que el frío la envuelva como un abrazo de la madre que ha perdido.   
—No soy Lyanna Stark.  
Se encuentra diciendo y Aegon se detiene. La distancia que les separa no parece ser nada, bien podría tenerlo justo respirándole en la cara, con su calor abrumándola tanto como sus ojos de dragón.  
—Ni yo soy Rhaegar mi señora, ni yo soy Rhaegar.


	2. Secretos de alcoba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí llegó lo bueno.   
> Contenido explícito +18 con ligero ama Sansa Stark y sumiso Aegon Targaryen.   
> Jonerys sólo de fondo

Aegon vuelve al norte y el norte recuerda. Ella recuerda.  
Es difícil ignorar las miradas que le dedica a través de una habitación atestada de otros hombres y con el murmullo constante de distintas discusiones llevándose a cabo al mismo tiempo.  
Se siente como si estuvieran solos y ella estuviese desnuda. Más allá de la piel caliente que anhela y teme, más allá del cuerpo que les han brindado los dioses, siente que Aegon puede ver también su espíritu roto y vuelto fuerte a través del tormento constante.  
Él tiene una reina hecha de oro y plata, su tía posee la belleza solitaria de la luna y unos ojos violetas que guardan secretos como los suyos, que también han perdido seres amados y han llorado, pero Aegon no mira a Daenerys como le mira a ella.  
Esa es la tragedia de los Targaryen, piensa mientras cenan, aman lo que no tienen, desean aquello que puede condenarlos.  
Y vuelve a sentir sus ojos a través de la mesa, queman con la fuerza del verano, es implacable, indiscreto e ingenuo, Aegon sigue creyendo que es un dorado caballero al rescate de una damisela.  
Sansa espera, paciente e inmutable, revolviendo el estofado en su plato aunque hace mucho que ha perdido el apetito. Ella espera a que Dany se entere de lo que hace su futuro rey, o quizá lo sepa, quizá ni siquiera le importe, ellos no se aman, pero Robert Baratheon tampoco amaba a Lyanna Stark cuando inició su guerra, tan sólo tenía el orgullo herido y esta reina hecha de acero tiene demasiado ego.  
Jon y él se han vuelto algo parecido a los amigos, intercambian anécdotas sobre sus infancias, Jon le cuenta sobre Robb con un timbre extraño que parece estarle asfixiando, cada palabra sangra de amor, y Aegon lo sabe, Aegon escucha con amabilidad, da palmadas al hombro curvado del bastardo y trata de contar algún chiste ridículo para animarlo un poco.  
Aegon tiene a todos con él, su Medio Maestre, su Guardia Real llamado Rolly a quien todos le dicen Pato, la Septa Lemore e incluso el siempre malhumorado Connington, ¿qué sabe de la pérdida y el dolor? ¿De esa desesperación que sube por las noches en un intento de asfixiarte?  
Pero aun así es dulce.  
—Le gustas.  
Comenta Tyrion en voz tan baja que apenas le escucha. Hay más mesas dispersas, los hombres hablan a gritos y se elevan algunas risas discretas desde los rincones oscuros donde las mozas y los hombres intercambian algo más que palabras. Sansa espera a que continúe, que le diga lo que ella ya sabe.  
—Te haría su esposa, nuestro joven Griff, si se lo pidieras.  
Griff es el nombre que usaba en las ciudades libres, mientras se balanceaban en una pequeña nave por los ríos, La Doncella Tímida, limpiando el calor de sus frentes y soñando con un trono de hierro.  
Les contó esa historia y Sansa creyó ver crudo anhelo en sus ojos, el deseo de volver a esos días donde seguía siendo un niño, no este extraño hombre dragón cuyas pasiones les amenazan a todos.  
— ¿Y la reina lo aceptaría? El último Targaryen que deseo a una norteña no acabó muy bien.  
Susurra a cambio y Tyrion sonríe. Ella puede sentir a Brienne tensa a su lado y a Arya fingiendo ignorarlos.  
—No hay ningún Robert Baratheon ahora, mi señora, además podría beneficiarnos a todos.  
Lo duda. Habría dos reinas, habría dos reyes si lo que ha interpretado entre su hermano bastardo y Daenerys es cierto.  
A ningún reino le vienen bien tantos monarcas juntos.  
—Lo pensaré.  
Tyrion no presiona, está bastante feliz con esa breve paz que conservan, el saber que, de momento, los restos de su familia no están amenazados.  
Irán por Cersei, mataran al Matareyes, pero hoy no. Hoy no.  
Sansa argumenta cansancio, ha sido un día largo preparándose para una guerra inminente.  
Siente la mirada de Aegon a su espalda al marcharse, quemando como si fuesen sus dedos. Piensa que es un chico tonto, un dragón ingenuo, pero aun así no atranca la puerta de sus aposentos y aguarda en silencio, cepillándose despacio el largo cabello mientras la chimenea susurra a su lado.  
No tiene idea de cómo sucedió, ellos jugaban en plena noche, con los otros durmiendo, uno de esos aburridos juegos de estrategia que tanto odiaba cuando era más joven por lo complicados y tontos que le parecían.  
Ella bordaba, se ríe ante la ingenuidad, ella bordaba escenas sobre dragones y caballeros, ella adaptaba sus propios vestidos, pero nunca quiso saber sobre estrategia, nunca quiso aprender sobre el mundo real tras sus cuentos.  
Esa noche Aegon la había dejado ganar otra vez, el vino especiado se había terminado y sólo se escuchaba el murmullo del viento en las viejas torres casi caídas.  
En un principio Sansa pedía la presencia de Brienne o Arya, pero Arya se aburría rápido sólo mirándolos jugar y Brienne necesitaba descansar de sus deberes, así que pronto se quedaron solos.  
Aegon nunca intentó nada impropio, nada que pudiera manchar el honor de ambos, tan sólo la miraba como si quisiera besarla o consumirla, como si el fuego que le carcomía a él por dentro amenazara con desbordarse.  
Él estaba concentrado en el tablero esa noche cuando la moza entró, quizá buscando la manera de perder sin humillarse tanto.  
Era una chica rubia con coquetos ojos azules, voluptuosa, que gozaba contoneándose para él incluso si Aegon sólo le había dedicado la brevedad de una mirada confundida antes de pasar a ignorarla por completo.  
Parecía ser la única despierta en el fantasmal castillo negro y entró para avivar el fuego en la chimenea, inclinándose más de la cuenta hasta que su redondo trasero quedó visible.  
Sansa no rio pero faltó poco.  
Ella también les trajo vino especiado y se ofreció para colocar unas cuantas velas en la mesa, en favor de una mejor visibilidad.  
Aegon tenía los largos dedos en el mentón y no levantó sus ojos mientras ejecutaba el último movimiento.  
La muchacha al fin se marchó, indignada, quizá dolida por no ser lo bastante llamativa para un príncipe dragón.  
—Le gustas. Ella podría haberte procurado un ratito de placer.  
Sintió la necesidad de decirlo para ver su respuesta, si acaso ya había disfrutado sus favores y sólo fingía rectitud ante ella. Muchos hombres eran así, ahora lo sabía y hasta lo entendía.  
Querían una dama noble en su cama por los títulos que podría proporcionarles, para criar a sus hijos, pero para su propio deleite requerían damas menos mojigatas.  
Aegon tenía el ceño fruncido y la expresión de un cervatillo. Miró a la puerta ahora cerrada y luego a Sansa, al parecer ignorante de que había habido una tercera persona allí con ellos.  
—No me interesa un ratito de falso placer, pero agradezco su consideración.  
— ¿Y cuál no sería un falso placer? ¿No es acaso que pertenece a baja cuna?  
Estaba siendo grosera pero no pudo evitar el cosquilleo de la curiosidad llevándola a donde no debería.  
Aegon detuvo su juego, ladeó el rostro de una manera casi inocente, aunque la sonrisa llena con promesas oscuras contradecía cualquier intento infantil.  
—Su baja cuna es lo de menos, no es ella dueña de mi anhelo, ¿por qué darle falsas ilusiones? Un instante de placer no es suficiente.  
De la misma manera en que un cubo de agua no apagaría un incendio, Sansa volvió a ver ese brillo ardiendo en los ojos oscuros del príncipe. No hizo ademán de tocarla pero sentía la caricia de aquel fuego por todo su cuerpo y tuvo un estremecimiento involuntario.  
—Podría decepcionarse de esperar algo que no sucederá.  
Pensó en Ramsay Bolton, el marido que habían devorado los perros, en sus manos viciosas dejando marcas visibles e invisibles por todo su cuerpo, en lo humillante que era no ser dueña de sí misma, sólo una yegua de cría para gobernar el norte a través de sus hijos.  
Lo que debió ser un acto de afecto se convirtió en un tormentoso recuerdo.  
Aegon pareció notarlo, el fuego en su mirada se volvió preocupación. Nunca lograba apagarlo del todo y Sansa creía que era una mezcla interesante: el sol Dorniense, la sangre del último dragón.  
—No todos somos Ramsay, mi señora.  
"No soy Rhaegar", le había dicho la última vez, con sus ojos oscuros en una noche de victoria que ella no podía ni creerse.  
Él la miró con hambre apenas contenida mientras escuchaban a los perros devorar los restos de su esposo, aún podía escucharlo en las noches silenciosas, esos gritos, el gorgoteo repugnante de su sangre.  
— ¿Entonces quién eres? ¿El futuro rey dragón, esposo de Daenerys Targaryen? ¿El hijo de Rhaegar? ¿Griff el joven?  
Aegon pareció acorralado ante el fervor de sus acusaciones y ella quiso despacharlo, quiso decirle que estaba indispuesta y quería quedarse sola con sus fantasmas.  
—Sí lo pone así, soy todo lo que otros quieren que sea, el hijo del amor perdido, el príncipe justo. He dejado atrás el único hogar que conocí, el único lugar donde fui sólo un muchacho.  
Sansa frunció el ceño y casi se apresuró a interrumpirlo. Le habían criado para ser un rey, con la creencia de que se casaría con Danerys de la Tormenta y ella aceptaría de buen agrado someterse a él, pero algo cambió durante el camino, pudo verlo en la mirada que a veces le dedicaba Connington o los otros.  
Su Griff ya no era sólo de ellos, había comenzado a pensar, a planear y a desear.  
—No desposaré a Daenerys si usted no lo quiere, mi señora. Ella ama a otro como yo anhelo poder ser amado por la más hermosa flor del norte.  
Había sido un atrevimiento pero Sansa lo esperaba. Era fuego, ¿cuánto tiempo puede contenerse? ¿Cuánto puede esperar fingiendo que no espera?  
— ¿Y ella estaría de acuerdo? No quiero otro esposo, sabe lo que le sucedió al último.  
A todos cuantos la codiciaban les sucedían cosas terribles. Meñique, Bolton, el pobre Perro que seguía dedicándole miradas de anhelo y dolor, envidiando siempre la belleza de Aegon cuando en realidad ese encanto podría disfrazar una viciosa personalidad.  
Además tampoco quería ser tocada, la sola idea de sentir unas manos ásperas recorriendo su cuerpo, separando sus muslos para obtener de ella placer e hijos. Le horrorizaba.  
¿Cómo había deseado ser una esposa y una madre cuando era apenas una niña? Le habían arrebatado todos sus sueños infantiles a fin de volverla fuerte, pero había días en que aún se rompía.  
— ¿Me permite su mano? Sólo su mano.  
Dudó más por la extrañeza del pedido que por miedo a Aegon, con su fuego y sus ojos honestos, era difícil imaginar que aguardase un dragón hambriento detrás, pero Meñique también se había visto amable.  
Y entonces sintió sus dedos, demasiado calientes incluso si hacía frío, firmes, con las yemas ásperas de un hombre y no del muchacho hermoso que llamaba tanto la atención de las mozas.  
Aegon recorrió con calma la parte interna de su muñeca, enviándole contradictorias sensaciones, dibujó cada línea hasta su dedo corazón y al final se inclinó para besarle los nudillos pálidos.  
Tenía una boca generosa, unos labios llenos y tintados de un rosa suave que sonreían con facilidad.  
Sansa se apartó sobresaltada por el calor que llenaba su vientre, que hacía colorear sus mejillas como si fuese otra vez una doncella ante un caballero encantador.  
Joffrey era hermoso y estaba loco.  
Dio unos pasos en dirección a su espejo, debía cepillarse el cabello, cambiarse y acostarse, debía olvidar lo que le hacía sentir ser deseada otra vez por alguien que parecía bueno.  
Aegon estaba tan dolorosamente abatido que dudó, tomando el mango del cepillo, las finas fibras hicieron cosquillas a sus dedos cuando se lo tendió al príncipe.  
—Por favor.  
Inicio de la manera más inocente, pero imagina que así es como llegan las situaciones más complicadas, quizá Lyanna también pensó que aceptar las rosas de un príncipe era inofensivo.  
Es sacada de sus recuerdos ante el sonido suave de unas botas que caminan hacia ella, un sonido que conoce demasiado bien.  
En su puerta aparece una melena plateada de rizados mechones, un rostro varonil con una sonrisa amable.  
Aegon tiene las mejillas rojas, quizá coloreadas por el vino, aunque no da aspecto de estar borracho, en sus largos dedos lleva también tres cintas negras que ella ha conocido íntimamente en los últimos días.  
Atranca la puerta a su espalda y comienza a desnudarse. Ambos conocen la rutina.  
Ella ve la amplia espalda, casi limpia de imperfecciones. Hay unas pocas cicatrices esparcidas de la última batalla librada cuando Aegon quiso ir al frente de sus hombres.  
"No les pediré hacer por mí lo que no estoy dispuesto a hacer por ellos"  
Tyrion redactó la escena de manera épica, con dos o tres copas de más. El príncipe no lo mencionó ni una vez.  
Sansa tiene calor en las mejillas y entre los pliegues suaves de sus muslos, están en los aposentos que sus padres compartieron tiempo atrás, en esa cama fueron concebidos todos ellos, quizá también todos sus ancestros.  
Empuja muy abajo la vergüenza y el remordimiento recordándose que los muertos están muertos y ella está viva.  
Ya no es la inocente muchacha que se ruborizaba ante las preguntas impropias de una leona.  
Mira las largas piernas del príncipe, sus muslos están torneados, igual que las pantorrillas, pero ha perdido el ligero bronceado que tenía cuando llegó al norte, ya no es Griff corriendo alegre sobre la Doncella Tímida, y mientras examina la bonita circunferencia de su miembro flácido, no puede evitar preguntarse si está domesticando un dragón.  
Toma las cintas negras que ha traído consigo, cuero ya que la tela se deshilacha fácil y además es poco llamativa cuando no puede marcar más aun lo que sujeta.  
Cuando él se gira, despacio para su total deleite y sin el más mínimo pudor, ella examina también los cuartos traseros.  
Posee un bonito trasero, respingón y pálido, Sansa da una nalgada que lo sobresalta, notándose bien la delicadeza de su palma en aquella piel lechosa.  
—Auch, duele.  
Pero le encanta. Puede adivinarlo en la forma coqueta de su sonrisa, en cómo sus párpados caen hasta cubrir la intensidad de sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.  
—Voltéate.  
Ordena sin más preámbulo. Es ahora la señora de Invernalia y debe castigar cualquier rebelión.  
Aegon le da otra de esas miradas que contienen fuego, queman y anhelan, son desafío abierto, pero obedece, siempre obedece o el juego podría detenerse, la puerta cerrarse y nunca más volver a verla como Sansa le permite verla ahora.  
Ata sus manos, nunca comienzan el juego con sus manos desatadas aunque Aegon ha demostrado tener un maravilloso autocontrol y nunca toca nada que no sé le haya ofrecido primero.  
Es más cuestión de poder, de saber que ella tiene el control. Si el príncipe no puede tocarla tampoco puede lastimarla.  
Una mentira, sí, pero todos se mienten para poder dormir por las noches.  
Toma la cinta restante y le hace darse vuelta.  
Sus ojos la recorren despacio como una caricia hambrienta, puede sentir esa forma deliciosa en que quema y Sansa no es la que está desnuda.  
Ha escogido un camisón demasiado delgado, se trasluce a la luz tenue de la chimenea y unas cuantas velas esparcidas por la habitación, sin demasiado esfuerzo el príncipe puede adivinar las delicadas formas de mujer que resguarda.  
Le gusta saberse deseada.  
Había cubierto su cuerpo con capas de ropa oscura bajo el pretexto del invierno inminente, intentando ocultar las marcas que Ramsay le dejó, su vergüenza, pero ahora no, ahora no puede importarle menos un muerto, otro de tantos.  
La mirada oscura de Aegon se detiene en sus caderas redondeadas, en sus muslos fuertes que albergan entre ellos algo caliente y anhelante de placeres impropios para una dama. Le siente subir casi como si le tocará con sus dedos ásperos y demasiado calientes para ser normales, hasta descansar en su pecho, los senos redondos y pesados coronados por dos pequeños botones rosas que Aegon tuvo el descaro de afirmar que parecían pequeñas fresas maduras.  
Una vez, hace días, Jon le había preguntado cuál era su dulce favorito, si las manzanas o las ciruelas.  
—Fresas. —Dijo él sin dejar de verla a través de la mesa— Fresas pequeñas que se deshacen contra tu lengua.  
Jon quedó confundido.  
—Nunca he sabido que se deshagan.  
Ella tuvo que huir de la habitación argumentando haberse olvidado algo cuando el rubor le llegó hasta las orejas, pero pudo ver la ceja enarcada de la reina, esa pregunta silenciosa en sus ojos claros.  
Daenerys lo sabía, no tan inocente como su hermano Jon.  
"Así que no eres tan virtuosa. Debajo de esas faldas aburridas y ese acero, sigues siendo una mujer"  
Ella anhelaba y deseaba como cualquier otra, ¿cuantas veces no quiso pedirle a Aegon que se quedara y la abrazara hasta que el susurro de sus fantasmas acabara?  
—Sólo tu boca.  
Ordena y él obedece, inclinándose hasta que puede sentir la suavidad de sus labios sobre el cuello, sobre los redondeados hombros que apenas son cubiertos por la tela.  
Tiene una boca talentosa, inigualable.  
Toma con los dientes el pequeño cordón que cierra la parte delantera del camisón y tira hasta que la prenda se abre y deja una línea expuesta entre sus senos.  
Siente la fina tela caer hasta dejarla vulnerable y desnuda ante el príncipe que bebe su imagen como un moribundo frente a la primer gota de agua.  
No se atreve a moverse hasta que él lo hace, debido a su altura debe inclinarse para lamer uno de sus pequeños botones.  
Raspa los dientes y es allí donde Sansa se crispa, sus dedos aferrándose a los rizos de plata líquida que le resbalan tan suaves como la pluma cuando tira de ellos en una silenciosa advertencia.  
No mordiscos. Los odia.  
Aegon se disculpa de la única manera en que puede. Su lengua caliente traza círculos maravillosos hasta que se siente húmeda e incómoda.  
Podrían hacerlo mejor en la cama con ella sentada sobre su regazo, pero es más divertido lo que viene, aquello que espera ansiosa a lo largo del día.  
Aegon baja. Es un príncipe altivo y hermoso que recorre con la lengua los planos redondeados de su vientre, se detiene en su ombligo y raspa con los dientes la sensible piel de su pelvis antes de que aquella lengua elocuente vuelva a hacerse cargo de los pliegues delicados entre sus muslos.  
Es entonces que Sansa los separa, una pierna torneada sobre el hombro amplio, el talón raspando su omoplato, los dedos de ambas manos tirando del cabello casi blanco.  
Aegon toma posición como bien puede sobre sus rodillas en un piso que debe resultarle doloroso si el tiempo se alarga, pero jamás emite una sola queja.  
Durante un breve lapso de irracionales celos quiere preguntarle si ejerce los mismos deberes para su reina, si es así que logró una lengua talentosa cuya calidez y humedad la tienen soltando pesados gemidos, jadeos con los labios separados mientras él explora despacio, tomándose el tiempo de rodear el pequeño botón que la ha hecho acabar entre espasmos abrumadores.  
Sus labios se mueven como si diese un beso, en parte podría serlo.  
Chupa despacio y también usa los dientes como muestra de rebelión en la parte interna del muslo, allí donde alguna vez estuvieron las marcas de Ramsay.  
Le tira del cabello para encararlo, la saliva se ha mezclado con sus propios fluidos y deja un hilo espeso que los une.  
Tiene el descaro de sonreír, con sus bonitos labios enrojecidos, con el calor bañándole las mejillas.  
Ella le da una bofetada que le voltea el rostro y deja otra marca roja sobre la piel pálida.  
—Sin mordidas.  
Le reprende y él no responde, ni siquiera intenta mirarla, desliza despacio esa lengua habilidosa por sus labios, limpiando cualquier rastro de ella.  
—Perdone, mi señora.  
Ata la última cinta negra alrededor del pálido cuello, el calor ha perlado esa piel que brilla bajo el mortecino resplandor de la chimenea como si la hubiesen cubierto de polvo de estrellas.  
No le da tiempo a incorporarse cuando tira, Aegon tropieza, ríe, pero obedece y continúa siguiéndola hasta que Sansa está sentada a la orilla de su propia cama y él le mira desde abajo, arrodillándose como un súbdito ante su reina.  
Quisiera no sentir tanta satisfacción como la siente, quisiera no ser tan vulgar para separar sus muslos y revelar el tesoro allí escondido, aquel por el cual le han herido y le han retenido.  
Ella es la llave del norte, ella puede darle un legítimo heredero para Invernalia, pero si no quiere, si ella no está de humor, Aegon se quedará con la polla tan dura como la tiene ya entre las piernas.  
Comienza de nuevo, como es costumbre ante su desobediencia, subiendo a besos desde las torneadas pantorrillas pálidas, ella suspira porque le encanta la sensación de su boca húmeda, para cuando llega a la rodilla izquierda y luego da otro beso en la derecha ella ya se ha inclinado en la cama y ha levantado su pelvis lo suficiente para mostrar con un breve descaro los pliegues sonrosados, el sobresaliente botón de placer que él va directo a molestar.  
Sabe cómo hacerlo bien, sabe la manera de hacer temblar sus piernas y tenerla gimiendo entre las sábanas con la cabeza en las estrellas sobre ellos.  
Mientras tira de su cabello ensortijado separa los muslos y le da un libre acceso a su lengua, para que llene de saliva espesa el estrecho pasaje a su interior, para que pueda saborear y dilatar.  
Puede que no sea el hombre más elocuente o un gran artista como lo fue su padre, pero que no se diga que Aegon Targaryen no puede someter un reino usando sólo la lengua.  
El éxtasis la golpea casi por sorpresa, comienza siendo una presión en su bajo vientre, un cosquilleo y un calor abrumador antes de que su espalda se separe de las sábanas, sus senos se sienten pesados, ella está temblorosa, el sudor le ha pegado los mechones al rostro y cuando voltea a ver a Aegon sabe que le ha clavado las uñas en el hombro hasta hacer brotar la sangre.  
Parece tranquilo, aun reparte besos sobre los pliegues tiernos, subiendo hasta el vientre desde donde la mira como un cachorro que pide su recompensa.  
Hay un placer perverso en verlo suplicar. Es un príncipe, el último Targaryen de una antigua dinastía, tiene un ejército que puede destruir ciudades y derrocar leones, un dragón por montura cuya fiereza es sólo igualada por el terror negro de la reina, pero mendiga a los pies de su cama como cualquier perro.  
Al inicio no le dejó montarla.  
No quería tener esa sensación, esa desagradable invasión a un templo donde no habían sido invitados.  
¿Ahora? Ahora podía permitirle incluso breves lapsos de control, Aegon se detendría siempre si ella lo pedía, lo había hecho innumerables veces, algunas de las cuales fueron sólo provocadas por la curiosidad.  
Se incorpora para desatarle las manos, el nudo está flojo y él podría liberarse, aunque nunca lo hace sin el previo permiso.  
Sansa lo cabalgó primero, sentada en su regazo podía controlar la fuerza de cada empuje, podía ser ella quien lo tomaba y forzaba a él, en los últimos días ha preferido dejarle ese trabajo, es agradable tener el control pero es más divertido saber que Aegon está haciendo el trabajo más duro, que tiene la correa incluso cuando no está arrodillado.  
Al liberar las manos del príncipe este las coloca a ambos lados de su rostro para quedar cara a cara, acorralándola.  
Quiere besarla y no lo permite, empuja con sus piernas hasta que puede sentir la furiosa erección entre los pliegues resbaladizos que hace poco besaba con devoción.  
Jadea porque está demasiado sensible y si él se hundiera en ella podría sentir lo apretada que aún se encuentra, la fuerza de los espasmos que van desapareciendo hasta dejarla otra vez vacía, anhelando aquello que ya no debería querer.  
Aegon comienza despacio, le gusta sentir la redondez de su pecho contra él, hacerla esperar hasta volverlo insoportable, ella disfruta esa extraña sensación de tener algo duro y caliente descansando contra su vientre, dejando un camino húmedo hasta encontrar la funda donde ha de hundirse.  
Separa sus labios en un silencioso gemido, los pliegues ceden con terrible facilidad.  
Es una presión sutil, el calor que se vuelca dentro y el gruñido ahogado que emite Aegon en sus brazos.  
Vuelve a reincorporarse hasta quedar medio sentado entre sus piernas, elevándose sobre su cuerpo con ambas manos en su cadera, tan fuertes que podrían dejarle marcas.  
Empuja despacio al inicio, queriendo acostumbrarla a las paredes de su interior separándose para recibirlo, y Sansa le observa, a través de los rizos rubios que le caen sobre la frente, de las pestañas espesas que oscurecen más el hambre en su mirada.  
Y a partir de allí ella es suya, no hay piedad para la loba de la misma manera en que no le tiene piedad al dragón.  
El golpeteo de carne contra carne llena la habitación hasta que se vuelve una hipnótica melodía, huelen a sudor y a sexo, se llena el ambiente de sus más bajos instintos y los gemidos que Sansa ha aprendido a cantar con voz dulce para él.  
Lo deja tomarla pero no se va limpio, en cuanto vuelve a inclinarse sus labios rosas se pegan al hombro derecho, dejan sangrantes mordiscos y rasguños que arderán por la mañana. La carne al rojo vivo de su espalda es un recuerdo de cada encuentro, cada cual más intenso que el anterior. Los luce como un guerrero luce las cicatrices de cada importante batalla.  
Aegon sisea molesto por el dolor pero no hace ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por apartarse, golpea tan violentamente su interior que cree poder romperse, deshacerse en miles de trozos que se escurrirán entre sus dedos de príncipe codicioso.  
¿Qué harás? Quiere preguntarle, quiere gritarle, ¿qué harás para intentar romperme si ya lo hicieron todo?  
Sansa empuja el amplio torso, no hace falta mucha fuerza para que Aegon obedezca, como un perro bien amaestrado, el dragón que sí se arrodilló.  
Lo tumba de espaldas contra la cama y es ella quien lo cabalga, ella quien monta su polla y exprime todo rastro de placer, quien aprieta el interior de sus muslos hasta que estos tiemblan y Aegon gruñe.  
Su interior es caliente demasiado caliente ahora, él se desliza más rápido, dentro y fuera en algo que debería ser mecánico y repetitivo pero termina convertido en un juego animal, en algo instintivo.  
Rasguña su torso con saña hasta dejar dolorosas marcas, Sansa puede señalar lo que le pertenece, puede decirle a sus futuras amantes que fue suyo antes que nadie, que se sometió ante el norte.  
Por segunda vez mira las estrellas tras los párpados cerrados, sus senos aún se balancean porque no ha dejado de montarlo con la fuerza del éxtasis.  
Apenas escucha el gruñido ahogado de Aegon, apenas siente los dedos ásperos crisparse en torno a sus muslos o el calor que baña su interior.  
La semilla de un dragón derramándose dentro de la loba.  
Sigue temblando cuando rueda sobre el costado. Aegon le sigue, no quiere abandonar el interior de su cuerpo, quiere perseguir, mendigar hasta los últimos vestigios de placer.  
Sansa apenas es consciente del cuerpo caliente que la rodea o las mantas cayendo sobre su piel empapada en sudor.  
Tiene fuego en lugar de sangre, piensa con un poco de fastidio, todo está demasiado caliente, demasiado confortable como para exigirle que se vaya a dormir en su cama.  
Entierra la nariz en la curva de aquel cuello elegante que lleva sus mordiscos, desliza los dedos una última vez a través del espeso cabello rubio y suspira, suspira porque está en paz y las pesadillas pueden esperar a otro día.


End file.
